Un viaje que nos cambió la vida
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Rose, Albus y Scorpius deciden hacer un viaje al extranjero para celebrar que terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts sin saber las consecuencias que este viaje puede traer a sus vidas y estas comienzan aflorar apenas llegan al país. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Aquel viaje inolvidable del fórum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)! ¡Cuarto lugar! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS VOTOS!


_**¡Hola! Esta es mi historia 36 *-* que publico en esta página estoy emocionada!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el __**Reto: Aquel viaje inolvidable**__ del fórum El Escorpion Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) ¡Votenmeeeee!_

_Agradecimientos __**Fatty L**__ quien me beteo esta historia :D Porque sin su ayuda no hubiera podido publicarla._

_Dedicado a todas mis Scoroses queridas… que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo! ¡Y voten por mí!_

_Las palabras que habían sido pedidas en el reto están en negritas y en cursiva __**"Carpe diem", "apártate que estoy haciendo una foto", "Give me five" (choca los cinco), "Oh my God**__**"**__ y una frase que fue adaptada que escuche en un comercial y lo que menciono acerca de Chile es cierto mi único problema fue que no pude encontrar que que pueblo indígena decía tal significado… en fin pero todo es cierto!_

* * *

**Un viaje que nos cambió la vida.**

Unos días antes de que Rose, Albus y Scorpius se graduaran habían hablando de hacer un viaje al extranjero para celebrar el termino de sus estudios.

—¿A dónde quieren ir? —cuestionó Rose

Los tres mejores amigos se encontraban sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

—Me encantaría ir a un país de América —sugirió Malfoy

Albus miraba a sus dos mejores amigos y seguía sin entender porque seguían siendo solo amigos, si en los ojos de ambos se notaba que estaban locos de amor.

—A mí me gustaría ir a **_Chile_** —soltó Albus

—¿Chile? —preguntó Rose —Chile es un fruto picante que se come en México

Rose sonrió triunfante. Lo que acababa de decir demostraba que ella sabía algo que ellos no, pero Malfoy intervino.

—Rose, Chile es un país —aclaró Scorpius.

Rose borró su sonrisa y miro con cierto odio al rubio mientras su primo solo estallaba en risas.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a Chile?

Albus rodó los ojos.

—Porque es un país muy completo y al ser tan extenso tiene muchos lugares donde uno puede ir.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Malfoy

—Dicen que es un país único_,__** porque mientras en el norte están en la playa, en el sur están frente a un fogón **_—recitó Albus —_**tienen un acento distinto, tienen otra forma de decir las cosas, en donde son artistas, son creadores, el deporte les dio héroes y una tierra maravillosa que les regaló un corazón gigante y por eso no hay otro lugar como ése**_

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —lo cuestionó su prima, jamás lo admitiría pero estaba impresionada con las palabras de su primo.

—De una revista de turismo que hablaba del país —explicó Potter —podríamos ir a _Viña del Mar_ dicen que es _una ciudad bella_.

—¿Juegan Quidditch? —preguntó Malfoy

Rose rodó los ojos

—¿Cómo van jugar Quidditch? No seas idiota Malfoy ¡Son muggles!

—No son necesarios los insultos —el rubio le lanzó una mirada fría a la chica y alzó la barbilla orgullosamente.

—No, no juegan Quidditch, pero en el fútbol son medio apasionados.

Y fue entonces cuando lo decidieron: _Viña del Mar en Chile_ sería el destino.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo todo listo los tres amigos se dirigieron al aeropuerto que los llevaría sin que ellos lo supieran al viaje de sus vidas.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Scorpius a Rose que se veía como con un ataque de nervios.

—Tengo toda una lista planeada de lo que me gustaría hacer en Chile —le respondió la pelirroja —Me puse a investigar ¡Y encontré un millón de cosas que podemos hacer! —le dijo emocionada.

Scorpius rodó lo ojos y tomó la hoja que Rose prácticamente le había restregado por el rostro, para finalmente romperla.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le espetó Rose al rubio.

Albus que venía detrás de ellos hizo una mueca de fastidio. Si sus mejores amigos se seguían comportando de esa manera ese viaje sería horrible ¡y aún ni siquiera salían de Londres!

—_**Carpe diem **_—soltó Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

—Disfruta el momento, eso significa Carpe diem Rose.

Rose se encogió de hombros. No entendía porque el rubio siempre buscaba un pretexto para molestarla.

Scorpius entonces se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias— le dijo Albus.

Malfoy se quedó confundido.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por…?

—Sí, no quería que mi prima planeara todo el viaje —le contestó el chico de ojos verdes, mientras terminaban de dejar sus maletas antes de abordar el avión.

—¿Sabes que si Rose te escucha, te mata?

—Lo sé, es divertido

—_**Give me five **_—soltó divertido Malfoy y ambos chicos chocaron sus manos en el aire.

Rose los miraba rodando los ojos al no entender "el por qué" hacían eso sus amigos.

Una vez abordaron el avión la pelirroja se quedó dormida y Malfoy buscó el valor para confesarle a su mejor amigo uno de sus secretos mejor guardados.

—Me gusta Rose —confesó de golpe Scorpius mientras se ponía completamente colorado.

—**_Oh. My. God_** —soltó Albus irónicamente.

Malfoy frunció el seño.

—Era innecesaria la ironía Al.

Albus rodó los ojos.

—No sé cómo aún son solo amigos —respondió el moreno —Es demasiado obvio que ambos se gustan. Eres muy lento amigo mío.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera responderle, un ronquido de Rose lo interrumpió.

—Yo jamás le gustaría a Rose.

* * *

Una vez en Chile, Malfoy quería sacarle una foto a Rose sin que esta lo notara para poder guardarla siempre entre sus recuerdos más preciados.

—_**Apártate que estoy haciendo una foto **_—le dijo a Albus

Rose escuchó el comentario que Malfoy le hizo a su primo.

—¿Qué haces Scor?

—Estaba tratando de tomarte una foto, pero el bruto de tu primo se interpuso en el camino.

Para hacer más complicada la odisea de su viaje ellos habían decidido viajar hasta Santiago y luego tomar un autobús que los llevaría hasta Viña del Mar con el fin de recorrer el país por tierra.

Al rubio y la pelirroja les tocó sentarse juntos, debido a que "mágicamente" Albus se había puesto de mal humor y se había puesto a dormir en el asiento individual que habían comprado. En el fondo ambos deseaban sentarse juntos, pero jamás lo admitirían por voluntad propia.

—¿Por qué se llamará **_Chile_**? —se cuestionó Rose a sí misma.

Malfoy la observó y aclarando antes su garganta le respondió.

—Hay muchas teorías del por qué se llama así.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Una de ellas es que se llama _**Chile **_debido a que es un país delgado y largo y algunos lo asocian con la forma de un _ají _—le respondió con voz de saberlo todo —Y como en México llaman _**chile **_al _**ají**, _de ahí el nombre.

Rose le sonrió sinceramente y Malfoy se juró atesorar ese momento para siempre.

—¿Cuál otra?

—La palabra **_Chile_** tiene diferentes significados en las lenguas indígenas del país:_**"La flor y nata de la tierra", "país del frío", "donde termina la tierra" y "gaviota"**_ —le respondió el rubio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —indagó Rose, estaba sorprendida.

Malfoy miró por la ventana mientras respondía.

—Lo busqué —Malfoy se encogió de hombros —Quería saber sobre el país.

* * *

Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados en una de las playas más concurridas de Viña del Mar, pero esta vez estaba vacía y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Ambos observaban concentradamente el atardecer hasta que el rubio habló.

—Me gusta el mar —soltó de repente —Me recuerda mucho a ti.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la pelirroja con sorpresa

—Porque el mar es azul y tus ojos son azules. Y cuando te miro me siento perdido en ellos como un naufrago perdido en el mar —le respondió Malfoy sin saber de dónde saco el valor para confesarle eso a su amiga.

Rose parecía conmovida por las palabras del rubio, pero no pudo contenerse antes de decir:

—Scor, en teoría el mar no es azul —razonó la pelirroja.

Scorpius rodó lo ojos.

—¿Por qué tenias que arruinar el momento?

Rose enmudeció.

—Scor, yo…yo… no quise

Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y la acarició.

—No importa... Rose, hay algo que llevo queriendo decirte desde que comenzó este viaje.

—¿Qué es?

—Te quiero pedir disculpas por todas las cosas que te he dicho durante estos últimos años, yo nunca quise hacerte daño —el ex Slytherin sabía muy en el fondo que eso no era lo que realmente quería decirle, pero el miedo lo acobardó nuevamente.

Rose aparto la vista del chico. Ella parecía decepcionada, sin duda la hija de Ron esperaba que le dijese otra cosa.

—Está bien Scorpius, está todo olvidado —le respondió comprensivamente.

El chico suspiro profundamente y se armó de valor para seguir hablando.

—Pero no he terminado, eso no es todo lo que quiero decirte. El primer día que te vi en King's Cross quise hablarte pero me dio miedo a que me rechazaras, ya sabes por ser tú hija de quien son tus padres y yo hijo de los míos. Me dije a mí mismo que al estar en el castillo lejos de nuestras familias tendría el valor para acercarme a ti, pero mi plan se arruinó porque Albus y yo nos hicimos amigos ¡Y tu siempre andabas con él! y eso que estaban en diferentes casas. Al final fue más fácil fingir que te odiaba… en vez de admitir que me gustabas.

—¿Te gustaba? —preguntó algo decepcionada la chica.

—Corrección, me sigues gustado y cada día me gustas más.

Y no fueron necesarias más palabras. Rose y Scorpius se acercaron de poco a poco, hasta pudieron sentir la respiración del otro y latir desbocado de sus corazones. Se vieron a los ojos y finalmente unieron sus labios, sintiendo el contacto que desde hace tanto tiempo esperaban sentir.

Así fue como un viaje cambió sus vidas por completo.

—_**Fin—**_

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?**_

**¡Reviews plis!**

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! (Pronto, pronto en uno dias publicare el regalo de mi AI)**_

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
